


A Short Story About Two Pastas

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben had been unhappy ever since Slenderman had made them partner up. He just HAD to partner up him and Toby. The real problem was Toby was really annoying and he wasn’t even sure Toby liked him either.





	A Short Story About Two Pastas

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend, Sarah, who hates this ship!

Ben had been unhappy ever since Slenderman had made them partner up. He just HAD to partner up him and Toby. The real problem was Toby was really annoying and he wasn’t even sure Toby liked him either. But anyways, Slenderman had made them share rooms as well and Ben was sitting on the floor, untangling his game wires, while Toby was quietly reading on his bed. Honesty, Ben had never seen him so quiet, but it helped him a lot… But it was too quiet for him.  
“Hey uh….Toby…. What are you reading?” Ben asked, unsure with himself. Ben looked down at the wires in his hands and tried to untangle them one last time, before giving up. Toby gave the elf a confused look before putting his book down. “It’s about two lovers...But one turns into a vampire and they try to figure out how to fix their love life through drama and other romantic crap,” Toby said. Ben looked over at the older boy and he quickly looked away. Did Toby think he was cool or something? “Why do you ask?” Ben just sighed and didn’t reply. 

As night slowly came, Ben had a nightmare, it was becoming a normal thing and he was crying in his sleep. It was the same thing every night, his dad, a big drunk, had shown Ben to his other drunk friends and then picked him up and threw him in the pool. Ben, not even knowing how to swim, thrashed around in the water and yelped for help, but no one did. He mother had gone off for arrens, and never knew what actually happened. He felt something curl up next to him on the bed, but in his dream, it was his mother, hugging him and humming a tune. Ben had then calmed down and fell into a deep sleep. 

Morning had come, Ben was asleep but it was obvious with the birds chirping. Ben opened his eyes to see Toby, curled up next to him, hugging him tightly. Ben, who flushed red, just laid there. He felt Toby move and he closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep. Toby had sat up and smiled at the elf. Ben’s eyes were beginning to itch, so he opened them. Toby realized the elf’s eyes were opened and yelped before he started laughing. 

“You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you were awake!” Toby laughed. Ben laughed alongside him. “I was afraid of disturbing you! And why were you sleeping next to me?!” Toby scratched behind his neck. “You were crying in your sleep, so I came to calm you down…” 

“How about we never talk about this ever! Okay?”


End file.
